gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 3
Die 3. Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde im April 2012 von HBO bestätigt und läuft in den USA seit dem 31. März 2013.Season three to premiere on March 31, 2013!, Winter Is Coming.net, 13. Juli 2012. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung beginnt am 19. Mai 2013 bei Sky Atlantic HD.Game of Thrones, Staffel 3: Überraschung für alle Abonnenten, sky.de, 20. Februar 2013. Die Staffel stützt sich auf die Ereignisse des fünften Bandes (Sturm der Schwerter) der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R.R. Martin. Aufgrund des großen Umfangs des fünften und sechsten Buches entschied man sich, die Ereignisse auf die dritte und vierte Staffel zu verteilen und nicht wie in den ersten beiden Staffeln zwei Bücher pro Staffel zu verfilmen. Die 3. Staffel wird wie die vorherigen Staffeln wieder in Nordirland, Kroatien und Island gedreht. Inzwischen wurde bekanntgegeben, dass auch Marokko zu den Drehorten der Staffel gehören wird, womit die Dreharbeiten zum ersten Mal seit dem Pilotfilm dorthin zurückkehren werden.HBO confirms, adds production details, Winter Is Coming.net, 27. Juni 2012. Handlungsüberblick Westeros Brandon Stark trifft auf Jojen und Meera Reed. Joyen hat ebenfalls Träume, die sich bewahrheiten und erklärt ihm, was es damit auf sich hat. Sie sind weiterhin unterwegs nach Norden zur Mauer. Arya Stark, Gendry und Heiße Pastete werden von der Bruderschaft gefangen genommen. Ein weiterer Gefangener, der Hund, erkennt sie und verrät sie. Sansa Stark führt ein Gespräch mit Petyr Baelish. Dieser bietet ihr seine Hilfe zur Flucht an. Sie führt ein Gespräch mit Olenna und Margaery Tyrell und erzählt diesen, wie schrecklich Joffrey ist. Robb Stark versucht Harrenhal einzunehmen, findet es aber verlassen vor. Außerdem erhält er Nachricht, dass Brandon und Rickon verschwunden und vermutlich tot sind und dass sein Großvater, Hoster Tully, gestorben ist. Er macht sich gemeinsam mit Catelyn Stark und seiner Armee auf nach Riverrun, um der Beerdigung beizuwohnen. Tyrion Lennister möchte von seinem Vater Tywin Lennister als Erbe von Casterlystein eingesetzt werden, was dieser ihm aber verweigert. Außerdem besucht ihn Shae trotz der Risiken in seinen Gemächern, weil sie von Ros vor Petyr Baelish gewarnt wurde und sie sich um Sansa sorgt. Joffreys Sänfte wird mitten in den Straßen von Königsmund angehalten. Grund ist, dass Margaery Tyrell ein Waisenhaus besuchen möchte und den Kindern dort Trost, Hoffnung und Spielzeug schenkt. Er sagt seiner Mutter gegenüber kein schlechtes Wort über sie. Als sie in seine Gemächer kommt, lässt sie sich zeigen, wie man die Armbrust bedient und fragt ihn, ob er sich vorstellen könne, dass sie etwas töten könne. Er sagt ja und äußert den Wunsch, dass er dies gerne sehen würde. Ser Davos Seewert wird von einem Felsen mitten im Meer gerettet und zu Stannis Baratheon gebracht, der ihn in den Kerker werfen lässt, weil er der Grund war, wieso er Melisandre zuhause gelassen hat und somit den Kampf verloren hat. Theon Graufreud wird gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Ein vermeintlicher Diener verspricht, ihn zu befreien. Jenseits der Mauer Jon Schnee wird bei den Wildlingen von Manke Rayder aufgenommen und sieht Riesen, Warge und viele Wildlinge in deren Lager. Die Überlebenden der Nachtwache machen sich auf den Weg von der Faust der ersten Menschen zurück nach Süden zur Mauer. Im Bergfried, Crasters befestigtem Bauernhof, kommt es jedoch zu einem folgenschweren Streit... Essos Daenerys überlebt nur dank der Hilfe von Ser Barristan Selmy ein Attentat auf ihr Leben, das vermutlich von den Warlocks in Qarth geführt wurde. Sie überlegt, Sklavensoldaten aus Astapor zu kaufen. Dort taucht Missandei zum ersten Mal auf. Sie ist das Sklavenmädchen, das für Daenerys übersetzt. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *James Cosmo als Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys Zurückkehrende Darsteller *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth (bestätigt) *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell (bestätigt) *Josef Altin als Pypar (bestätigt) Season 3 Returning Cast Updates, Winter Is Coming.net, 15. August 2012. *Luke McEwan als Rast (bestätigt) *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy (bestätigt) *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn (bestätigt) Clive Mantles Agent hat bestätigt, dass der Darsteller nicht in seiner Rolle als Großjon Umber in der 3. Staffel zurückkehren wird.Filming on season three begins today, Winter Is Coming.net, 9. Juli 2012. Neue Darsteller *Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon (angekündigt: 1. Juni 2012) *Charlotte Hope als Myranda (angekündigt : 28. Juni 2012)Charlotte Hope joins the cast, WiC.net Tumblr, 28. Juni 2012. *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully, der "Schwarzfisch" (angekündigt : 30. Juni 2012)Clive Russell cast as the Blackfish, Winter Is Coming.Net, 30. Juni 2012. *Dame Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell, auch "Dornenkönigin" genannt (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012)Season three casting announced!Winter Is Coming.net, 13. Juli 2012 *Mackenzie Crook als Orell (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Riesentod (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Philip McGinley als Anguy (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Tobias Menzies als Ser Edmure Tully (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Anton Lesser als Qyburn (angekündigt: 13. Juli 2012) *Iwan Rheon als "Junge" (angekündigt: 20. Juli 2012)Iwan Rheon cast in Game of Thrones, Winter Is Coming.Net, 20. Juli 2012. *Tom Brooke als bisher unbekannt (angekündigt: 12. Juli 2012)Schauspielagentur CvGG: News, ConwayvanGelderGrant.com, 12. Juli 2012. *Cirián Hinds als Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer (angekündigt: 17. August 2012)Ciarán Hinds is Mance!, Winter Is Coming.net, 17. August 2012. *Dan Hildebrand als Kraznys mo Nakloz (angekündigt: 18. August 2012)Two More for S3: Ramon Tikaram, Dan Hildebrand Join Cast, Westeros.org, 18. August 2012. *Ramon Tikaram als Prendahl na Ghezn (angekündigt: 18. August 2012) *Ed Skrein als Daario Naharis (angekündigt: 20. August 2012)Daario Naharis and Grey Worm cast, Winter Is Coming.net, 20. August 2012. *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm (angekündigt: 20. August 2012) *Stephanie Blacker als bisher unbekannt (angekündigt: 30. August 2012)Stephanie Blacker joins the cast, Winter Is Coming.net, 30. August 2012. Castingaufrufe Rollen, die von David Benioff und D.B. Weiss offiziell zum Casting ausgerufen wurden.EW scoop on S3, Winter Is Coming.Net, 29. Mai 2012. *Vargo HoatCasting for Vargo Hoat is in progress, Winter Is Coming.Net, 25. Mai 2012. Videos Neue Darsteller thumb|center|400px|Die neuen Darsteller der 3. Staffel. Staffel 3 Trailer thumb|center|300px|1. Trailer zur 3. Staffel thumb|center|300px|2. Trailer zur 3. Staffel Episodenliste Referenzen en:Season 3 es:Game_of_Thrones-Temporada_3 ru:Сезон_3 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 3